vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Embo
Summary Embo was a male Kyuzo bounty hunter who was widely considered one of the best in the galaxy, his only rivals or superiors being the likes of Cad Bane and Boba Fett. He was active throughout the Clone Wars of 22 to 19 BBY and up till the Battle of Jakku in 5 ABY, after which, he chose to retire. Although he usually gave the impression of being a loner, his only companion being his trusted anooba Marrok, he often worked closely with the Zabrak bounty hunter Sugi, whom he considered a good friend and held in high regard for her honor, and also developed a close friendship with Sugi’s niece Jas Emari. He also sometimes worked with Boba Fett’s bounty hunters’ syndicate and developed good friendships with some of its other members, such as Latts Razzi and Dengar. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A physically. At least 9-A with bowcaster Name: Embo Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Kyuzo, Bounty Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, masterful hand to hand combatant, Weapon Mastery (outstanding marksman, masterful disc wielder, masterful staff wielder, masterful with all sorts of other weapons as well), Vehicular Mastery (masterful pilot/driver with all sorts of vehicles), superb tracker and hunter Attack Potency: Small Building level physically (One of the physically most powerful bounty hunters in the galaxy, seemingly overall as strong as the likes of Bossk at least). At least Small Building level with bowcaster (Should be much more powerful than Boba Fett's EE-3 carbine, whose shots on the highest power setting can vaporise an adult human) Speed: Subsonic (Ran up to and disabled a speeder bike, has also leaped onto a speeder bike going at top speed and commandeered it, can move at such speed that he is seemingly almost a blur) with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Can casually react to and dodge close to medium range blaster fire. Capable of briefly engaging Anakin Skywalker and Savage Opress, albeit he is ultimately no match for them) Lifting Strength: Superhuman to an unknown degree Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level himself, likely Large Building level+ with armor (Survived a blast from some Weequay light artillery, a class of weapon whose power should match or eclipse the yield of a Class-A Thermal Detonator) Stamina: Superhuman. Can continue fighting for extended periods of time even after being run over by speeder bikes going at top speed, survived and was able to move around after being blasted by some light artillery. Range: Dozens of meters with his hat (when used as a throwing weapon), dozens to possibly hundreds of meters with his bowcaster (has used it to snipe at Rush Clovis from a considerable distance). Standard Equipment: His bowcaster, his hat (which doubles as a makeshift sled, shield, and throwing weapon), his custom plate armor, customized Kama. Intelligence: Fairly High. Embo is one of the best bounty hunters and warriors in the entire galaxy. He is seemingly a capable martial arts instructor and a capable tactician. His skills are held in high regard by Sugi and Cad Bane (themselves noted bounty hunters whose skills are held in high regard by the likes of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Darth Maul) and also by the likes of Count Dooku and Anakin Skywalker (themselves some of the most skilled and dangerous warriors in the entire galaxy). Weaknesses: None notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Aliens Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Warriors Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Honorable Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Tier 9